Last Breath
by Slice of Cheese
Summary: Percy is caught in a Death Eater raid while fetching some far flung demigods in Great Britain.


He had been in Great Britain, fetching a small group of far flung, adolescent demigods when the Death Eaters had decided to have a little raid on the poor muggles. Not knowing who or what the Death Eaters were, and knowing the children would only get in the way in a fight, Percy sent them ahead to where they all would rendezvous with someone to go back to the States.

Percy somehow managed to take out his ballpoint pen and uncapped it by the time the first shoot of light had been shot. The sword that grew from the pen easily deflected the beam of light. In another moment, a shield grew the watch on his wrist, deflecting the next beam.

More and more beams of light were shot towards Percy, and those which got through Percy's defenses were easily shrugged off due to his Achilles Curse. Seeing their comrade's difficulty with one troublesome "muggle," more and more Death Eater's came to help.

"Avada Kedavra," a female voice called out, sending a green curse hurtling towards the small of Percy's back. It met it's mark perfectly, and by the time Percy saw it coming, he didn't stand a chance of dodging.

When the curse hit him in his mortal spot, he felt a sickening jerk inside him. It was as if a thousand volts of electricity was was coursing though his body. His legs jerked, he staggered forward a few steps before collapsing, dead.

oO0Oo

Nico felt Percy's death before he had a chance to go back to get him. He alerted Chiron that he was going back for his friend, and grabbed Mrs. O'Leary so he would be strong enough to fight his way out if needed.

When he arrived in there, he sees a group of weirdly dressed mortals carrying sticks standing around Percy, beating and abusing his body. The flesh remained unblemished, a small gift from the gods to not take the Achilles Curse away with death.

"Get away from him!" Nico called out boldly.

"What did you say, boy?" one of them, a woman, called out coyly, somehow right on top of him with a pop.

"I said, get away from him before I send you down to Tartarus myself!" That was when Nico pulled out his sword, killing the woman in the process. Out of it's sheath, he struck his Stygian iron blade against the ground, summoning his undead soldiers from the chasm in the earth.

With his battalion distracting the other stick carrying people, Nico, who was now running almost completely on adrenaline, grabbed Percy and retreated to Mrs. O'Leary to get back to camp. He did not see the three teenagers hiding in the alleyway also holding sticks, unprepared and undertrained to deal with so many Death Eaters.

oO0Oo

"What was that?" the red headed teenager asked the bushy haired girl, confused.

"I… don't know, Ron," she murmured back to her freckled companion, for once lost for words of what she had just seen.

"What did he mean by Tartarus," the last one asked, short and skinny with raven hair and bright green eyes behind a pair of spectacles. He wanted to know how the second boy in the battle he had just seen managed to summon the undead soldiers, which he had mistaken for Inferi.

"Let's go, Harry," the girl begged in a whisper.

"Okay Hermione," Harry replied solemnly before turning around. The trio ran down the alleyway before disapparating halfway dow as a group. They wanted to find an Order member to report what they had seen, and possibly get to the bottom of everything.

oO0Oo

It was a somber day at Camp Half-Blood; one of it's most beloved campers had died that day.

A funeral dirge was playing, a group of four senior Campers carrying the body towards its pyre. His mortal mother was there, sobbing in Poseidon's chest, who had made a special appearance for the funeral of his favorite demigod son. His girlfriend Annabeth was there too with barely constrained tears walling up in their ducts. His best friend Grover wasn't there, he was laying in a vegetative state in the infirmary due to the backlash of a broken empathy link.

The service was touching, with many people giving their eulogies on how Percy had touched their lives. The last one was said by his mother.

"Raising a half-blood is not easy," she started, "especially one of the big three. But I did it. I raised my son to the best of my abilities. I have dreaded having to send him off to be a hero since the day he was born. I was scared that being a demigod would kill him when I found to snakes, strangled to death in his crib. I was terrified for his life the first time a monster found us, and the first time my husband hit me. Yet now that he's dead…" and with that, she fell into tears, and was escorted away by Poseidon.

oO0Oo

Hogwarts' Golden Trio had just finished explaining what they had seen to Sirius Black, the Order of the Phoenix's resident member at Grimmauld Place.

"Interesting," he thought out loud.

"So, do you know who or what those strange people are?" Hermione butted in, wanting to get to the bottom of what they saw.

"Well," Sirius began, "It's surprisingly similar to something I overheard my mother discussing with my father years ago. I barely remember it, but they were saying something about 'half-blood filth' that could to magic like necromancy and water manipulation without wands around the time of Grindelwald. They hushed me away and I never did figure out what they were talking about."

oO0Oo

**A/N: I don't have any plans on how to continue this, but if I end up think of more and writing it, I will post a new chapter.**

Return to Top


End file.
